


Lune Arc

by skylarkphantomemperor



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylarkphantomemperor/pseuds/skylarkphantomemperor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawada Tsunayoshi is now living a normal life, or so it seems.</p>
<p>On walking the path of being Neo Vongola Primo, Tsuna must discover what mysteries lie in the untold history of the first generation families of Vongola and Simon. But there seems to be a third first generation family involved.</p>
<p>Tsuna meets the present tenth generation of a family as old as Vongola and Simon: the Lune.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>"Buon jour Vongola Decimo, my name is Hime. I'm the tenth generation boss of the Lune, the moon."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lune Arc

**Author's Note:**

> My spin-off of KHR. Hope you like it. :)

 

It was a night where everything seems calm and at peace, or so it seems.

 

_Up on high, the heavens above_

_Here in this world of life and of love_

_Hear this song, to you, I pray_

_It'll last forever, here and today..._

 

A lady in a midnight blue dress stood in the middle of a grassy field. Her silver hair glimmered soft as the moonlight touched it and was now being flown away by the wind.

It was cold yet the lady stood firm, despite her frail-looking body, as if welcoming the cold gust of wind like they were old friends. She looked up the sky, flaming red eyes staring at the full moon floating alongside with gray clouds and held out a hand, reaching it, as if savoring the vision like it was the last thing she’ll ever see.

“Alaude…” she murmured to the wind.

………

The lady now stood in a forest where she waited patiently, in deep thought, whispering words that are inaudible.

“Selene…” a voice of a man interrupted her thoughts.

“Primo.” The lady turned around and curtsied at the person who called out her name.

“You know you really don’t have to call me that, Selene.” The man said to the lady.

“Now Giotto, do you really detest your title much?” Another man’s voice chimed in. “You have to act like it; after all, you’re Vongola Primo.”

“Hello Cozart.” Selene greeted.

Selene gazed at the two men who are now with her. After all, she called them. They have been best of friends for a long time.

The man she called Primo, though Giotto was his real name, had orange hair and eyes that are ever kind. He’s the great vast sky that envelopes and embraces everything. It’s quite astonishing to believe that this man is the one who formed a vigilante group, now officially a mafia, with a great name and great sense of justice. The one with the red hair and eyes with what resembled a star was Cozart Shimon. He has always been with Giotto ever since. He’s the counterpart of the sky, the earth, pulling and attracting.

“Selene,” Giotto started. “Why did you call us here?”

“Do you remember Giotto? The day we all met here?” Selene said, not answering the question. “You and Cozart, along with your families, happened to pass on this forest. It was quite a ruckus too, as I have to try stopping our families from ripping each other apart. But then, you were always the right man to do that, Giotto.” She chuckled from the thought.

“Selene.” Giotto interrupted.

“Your hyper intuition is not so easily fooled as always, Giotto” Selene smiled.

“As much I want to revel in our memories, I-“

" _Giotto._ "

"I see..." Cozart remarked, getting what the conversation is all about.

Giotto gazed at Selene's serene face. He seemed to be hesitating. "Are you sure?"

“I’ve made my decision, Giotto.” Selene said. “I’ll grant your wish."


End file.
